When One Door Closes
by deathcurse
Summary: Post-StrikerS. Life goes on, and not always for the better. "A ten year contract is a long time...why are you doing it?" “Because unlike lovers, family and friends will wait forever." "...But what about Teana?"


When One Door Closes

"A ten year contract?" Nanoha frowned, turning her full attention from the crowded room to Subaru. "Subaru, did you go over this with your father?" Belatedly, she amended, "I'm sorry…I keep forgetting that you're an adult now." At twenty-three years old, Subaru was more than old and mature enough to make her own decisions about her life. But Nanoha couldn't help but remember her as a bright-eyed, eager and honest fifteen year-old instead of the calm, steady woman Subaru was now.

"No, it's alright," Subaru smiled, glancing over at their friends spread out in Hayate's house. As roomy as Hayate's home was, she had more than enough friends to pack the living room to the walls. The happy chatter also drowned out most of the conversations, allowing Nanoha to have a quiet moment with her former student. "I did tell him, and we looked over the contract together. Everything is fine, they just wanted a ten year commitment to ensure that the Daphne border post will be raised and maintained successfully, since the last few tries to establish a permanent post failed."

"I've heard of that," Nanoha nodded. "Pirates keep cutting trade off there, it's hard to establish a permanent station without those supply lines. It sounds like a good opportunity."

"It is," Subaru's eyes glinted with enthusiasm, but her manner seemed oddly subdued, not like the normal Subaru Nanoha knew at all. "I'll be promoted to Assistant Captain of the Patrol and Rescue Guard, but they'll still let me be a front-line agent because of how tough I am—the new division is mostly fighting pirates, after all."

"Congratulations," Nanoha patted Subaru's shoulder, glad that the younger girl looked so pleased at the praise. Still, something about Subaru's mood worried her…"That's a long contract though, are you sure you're prepared for that?"

"I think it's worth it," Subaru replied, not quite answering the question. Her breathing caught for a moment, and Nanoha shifted her gaze to see that Teana had just entered the room behind Vice, both of them carrying cartons of beer and pop to set down by the refreshments table. Finally, this was the first year that all the former forwards would be old enough to be at an alcoholic party…Vita was already daring Erio to try a shot of Jack Daniels while Caro was sipping cautiously at a margarita.

Funny, Nanoha would have thought that Subaru and Teana would come together… "Subaru, I'm sorry, but I'm still a little worried that you haven't thought this all the way through. A contract like that can be really disrupting to your life…why did you take it?"

Wryly, Subaru murmured, "Why?" A trace of melancholy came over her face, but she smiled nonetheless. "Because unlike lovers, family and friends will wait forever. So I know that it'll all be okay."

Quietly, Nanoha asked, "But what about Teana?"

"What about Tea?" Subaru said, equally softly and with a wistful shrug.

Stunned and annoyed, Nanoha opened her mouth to answer but the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her.

"Everyone, can we please have a quick moment?" Vice called out, his blue eyes alight with suppressed excitement. "Tea has an announcement."

As Teana sputtered, put on the spot, Nanoha saw Subaru close her eyes and grab the nearest glass of beer, downing half of it in one go.

Teana turned beet red, but she managed to finally blurt out, "Vice and I are getting married."

A small dead silence later, the room erupted into shouts as their friends all accosted the grinning Vice and the blushing Teana, offering their congratulations and comments. Caro cried, "You've been hiding that! Why didn't you say something earlier?" while giving her former teammate a big hug, and Signum ribbed Vice in her stoic drawl, saying something in his ear that made him flush. More than a few people flashed a quick glance at Nanoha and Subaru's direction, but they were tactful enough to immediately turn their attention back to the engaged couple, who were holding hands and beaming.

Subaru was smiling, and Nanoha was amazed that someone could look so affectionate and so sad at the same time. "Oh," she said lamely, wishing that she knew better words.

"That's why," Subaru said softly, and she looked away from the happy couple.

Nanoha walked with her former student until they were on the porch, leaning against the wooden railing. Muffled sounds came through the closed door, the occasional higher-pitched squeal of congratulations becoming audible outside.

"Does she know?"

"I didn't tell her about the contract yet."

Nanoha blinked twice. "I meant about how you feel about her…but you haven't told her that you're leaving tomorrow? Subaru, she's your best friend!"

"I'm spending the day with her tomorrow," Subaru admitted, swirling her beer absently. She couldn't possibly be tipsy, her body metabolized the alcohol too quickly for that. Maybe she wished that wasn't the case at the moment, Nanoha thought sympathetically. "I didn't want a long goodbye—Gin-nee has a letter for her after my ship leaves." Looking down, Subaru whispered, "She's my friend, I know that she'll forgive me for it. That's what friends do, right?"

"Yes," Nanoha said, her voice gentle. "But Subaru…have you ever told her about your feelings?"

The cyborg-girl laughed, sadly bitter. "I have. Tea knows I love her, but I don't think she knew that it was more than kid-stuff. It's over now—I tried, and she's marrying Vice-san. And I'm happy that she's happy, I really am." Subaru blinked hard, then set her glass on the rail. "I'm sorry Nanoha-san, I'm kind of beat…I finished packing today, and I have to be up early tomorrow…I hope you don't mind me ducking out."

"Do you want me to—"

"No, no," Subaru replied hastily, shaking her head. "No need, please enjoy the party." Tugging the collar of her jacket up against the wind, Subaru smiled at Nanoha, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Thank you so much for being my teacher, Nanoha-san. I'll never forget the fun times we all had at Riot Force 6."

Nanoha sighed, thinking about her own unresolved ghosts. "Things were easier then."

Her voice slightly teary, Subaru nodded. "They were."

With one last bow, Subaru walked down the path, her shoulders hunched and leaving a trail of broken snow in her wake.

"It was easier back then."

* * *

_**Author's Note: What had started as a one-shot now has two sequels and an optional epilogue!**_

_**As All Good Things Must****  
Fortune Knocks But Once  
Long Time No See (epilogue)**_


End file.
